


Denial

by SchwiftyJerry666 (FeliciaAmelloides)



Category: South Park
Genre: In Denial, LITERALLY, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/SchwiftyJerry666
Summary: At parties, when everyone's usually too high or drunk to notice or care, two enemies find that the line between love and hate is a very thin one indeed.A.k.a- a smutty oneshot from someone who had no idea how to write summaries.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kyman smut! I hope that this is a little better than my last oneshot- I'm still not very used to writing them, but I'm getting better I hope.
> 
> Hopefully my characterisation is on point since this is my fourth Kyman oneshot now, but I don't know how good this will be.
> 
> EDIT- Oh my gosh, I’ve just come back to this after a few months and I have 100 kudos! I’d like to thank everyone who read this and/or left kudos for taking the time to look at my amateur writing, and I’m so happy that you liked it! I’ve never had this many kudos before, so I’m pretty excited. Again, thank you for supporting my work! :-)

The drunken screams and booming music were all it took to know that the party was in full swing. Token’s house had always been the preferred spot for parties. His parents were often out of town, he had a lot of booze in easy to access places and they didn’t even mind when they returned to find the place wrecked. And of course, in a house of that size, there were a lot of places to trash. And of course, in a house of that size, there were also a lot of places to hide.

It was in one such place- a small closet on the third floor, rarely disturbed by partygoers- that a certain brunet waited. Cartman was usually fairly impatient, and this time was no exception, but he tried his best to hold back his irritation and wait. Already excitement pooled in his gut where there should have been hatred and disgust. And there was, of course there was. But the excitement overruled everything else. It was that excitement which had caused any of this to happen after all.

The closet was perfect for things like this. Cramped, so neither of them could bolt. Obscure, so no one could catch them. And most importantly, dark, so they couldn’t see each other’s faces. That would be the worst part.

Just when Cartman wondered if the other had pussied out, the door to the closet slowly opened, allowing the faintest sliver of golden light through. So he had decided to show. Ignoring the sudden nervousness tugging at the corners of his mind, Cartman leaned back against the wall of the closet, trying to look casual.

Kyle had no idea how this had ended up happening. He supposed that the first time he must have been completely wasted, because he only remembered vague fragments of it. He’d been in a fight with Cartman over some petty thing, and suddenly they weren’t arguing anymore because they were kissing. And ever since, things had been weird to say the least. To the rest of South Park, they were just Kyle and Cartman, rivals since kindergarten and worst enemies. But at parties, in crowded places where they could blame the drink and forget about it, in closets or guest rooms or very occasionally in a bush in the back yard, they stopped being just Kyle and Cartman and became… he had no idea.

They couldn’t look at each other the day afterwards, no matter how many times it had happened. 

So, there he was, sliding into that closet on the third floor like it was totally normal. By now they both knew the unspoken rules to these secret meetings. Don’t talk, leave if it gets too much, once it’s done it never happened, and don’t let it become something more. The last rule was the hardest one to follow. Time and time again they’d awoken in separate beds, faces flushed and bedsheets sticky with soft gasps, groans of pleasure and faint caresses still reverberating in their minds. And with each time it happened, it became harder to forget. Harder to ignore.

As soon as the door closed, they were on each other. Hot, wet, dirty open mouthed kisses, tongues flying into a fierce battle for dominance as Cartman backed the ginger into the wall. He was winning, but only just. Somehow his hands found their way into Kyle’s hair, the ushanka he’d still been wearing knocked to the floor and forgotten immediately. The faintest of moans sounded in the back of his throat as the brunet closed in on him, biting the edge of his lip until the metallic tang of blood entered his mouth. 

When he finally pulled back for air he took the opportunity to stare at the person he’d hated all his life. Panting and breathless with a face redder than his messier-than-usual hair, Kyle stared back evenly despite his hardly dignified appearance. A smirk made its way onto his lips before he could stop himself. For some reason he really wanted to take a picture of the ginger like that. He supposed that he’d just have to make him look that way more often instead.

The moment passed as quickly as it had started as Kyle moved forwards to seal their lips again. This time the kiss was a little slower, but not by much. Already he could feel Cartman’s hands fumbling at the buttons of his jacket, and he broke away from the kiss again to help (probably one of the very few times that he’d ever help Cartman do anything), tugging it away from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He did the same to the brunet’s slightly oversized jacket, letting it fall away with ease.

It wasn’t long before Cartman was reaching up Kyle’s shirt, slowly tracing the contours of his torso and wishing that he had more time to explore it properly. But he didn’t, so he quickened his speed, gently taking a nipple between two fingers and squeezing it. Kyle’s moan went straight to his dick, jolts of pleasure motivating him to keep going. He turned his attention to the other’s neck, biting down hard and sucking, trying to completely paint the pale skin in hickeys. Kyle would be so pissed the next day. Something about that was very pleasing, so he continued.

It didn’t take long for their hands to become more bold as their inhibitions fled the scene and their moans and shallow breaths became sharper and louder. Kyle tried not to protest as he was hoisted up, back pressed firmly against the wall and legs wrapped around Cartman’s waist. Hitching up the ginger’s shirt, Cartman smirked as he held it to Kyle’s mouth, brown eyes daring him to take it and believing that he wouldn’t. He did, holding it tightly between his teeth to stifle any more humiliating sounds. Wrenching his arms free from the brunet’s grasp, he started to move them lower, reaching with arousal fuelled determination for the place he needed to be.

Cartman’s gasp was priceless as Kyle found the sweet spot, pressing down with his hand to grope him sloppily through his jeans. Jeans which should have long since been removed and which soon were, shoved down to his ankles roughly as the desire to unite heightened. Ignoring the other’s whine of protest, Cartman let Kyle down so that he could remove his own jeans. He didn’t bite back his moan of desire at the sight of the ginger’s cock bulging through the fabric of his boxers, pre-come already forming a moist patch at the front.

Without any hesitation, the brunet dropped to his knees to mouth Kyle through his underwear, hand stroking his own member as the other’s moans spurred him on. Soon enough the fabric became a nuisance, and he ripped it from Kyle’s legs with force, ignoring his cry of surprise in favour of licking the tip of his now fully exposed cock teasingly. The ginger shuddered as Cartman, deciding not to use his mouth this time, wrapped a large hand around the sensitive flesh. He moved in a swift, steady rhythm, sending spasms of uncontrollable pleasure up and down his rival’s shaft. Had this been some other circumstance, he would have been disgusted at the though of causing the person he hated most in the world to feel such pleasure. But here, in this dark closet with nothing but their instincts and lust-ridden desires, all he wanted was to hear Kyle moan again.

But there wasn’t enough time. People would get suspicious if the two of them were gone for too long, no matter how drunk the other party-goers may be, and Cartman wanted to have his way with Kyle at least once before the night was over.

Flipping the ginger over with relative ease (as easy as it could be in the confined space of the closet), Cartman was forced to fumble with his jacket on the floor to retrieve a small grey bottle of lotion from the front pocket before finally getting to the part he’d been waiting for. Opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount of the slick substance over his finger before slowly pushing it into Kyle’s entrance.

The wait was unbearable. Kyle felt as if the brunet was using some new method of tormenting him in the slow, very deliberately drawn out way that he prepped him. Already he was aching to touch his cock, do something to fuel his insatiable arousal even more, but he knew that doing so wouldn’t help his situation. Some part of him still hated himself for allowing his body to be used in such a way by such an awful person, but his wants easily won the fight between guilt and pleasure. He closed his eyes, choking out another needy moan as Cartman finally inserted another finger into his anus. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyle found that the inherent wrongness of the whole situation was actually turning him on even more.

By the time that Cartman had a third finger inside of the ginger, he was virtually at his limit. His member pulsed with desire, and he knew that it was finally time. Removing each finger one by one and grimacing at the wet popping sound that each one made, he coated his cock in a thick layer of lube.

There was a brief pause in which Kyle got his breath back. Then he felt the all too familiar press of a dick up against his ass. He waited. Cartman’s hands slid to his hips to hold him in place as he gripped the sides of the closet, and finally, finally, he pushed in.

The intensity of being filled hit Kyle like a wave, and he cried out in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure when Cartman started to move slightly too soon, thrusting in time to his hammering heartbeat as their combined sounds of pleasure filled the small space. He felt the closet shaking beneath the haze of desire and pleasure, but it was soon drowned out by pure bliss. With each renewed brush of his enemy’s cock against his prostate he grew closer to climax, and when Cartman’s hand moved from his hip to finger the tip of his own shaft, he found that he couldn’t hold it anymore. Releasing a final strangled cry which vaguely sounded like the brunet’s name, he blew his load on the closet wall, thick strings of hot cum streaking down the wood to the ground.

The faint sound of his name from the ginger's lips as he came reminded Cartman that he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing, but at the same time the recognition drew him over the edge and within a few thrusts he was coming harder than he ever had into Kyle, panting heavily as he struggled not to collapse on top of him.

Silence other than their laboured breaths filled the closet, and neither could look at each other. This was always the worst part, in the aftermath of their escapades. Kyle was the first to move, which was quite rare as usually Cartman was in a rush to leave, hurriedly yanking on his clothes and trying not to knock against the brunet as much as possible. Quickly Cartman followed suit, dressing as fast as he could to make their encounter slightly less awkward. Without realising what he was doing, he reached for Kyle’s ushanka just as the ginger made for it, and their hands brushed together. A jolt of embarrassment and something he refused to acknowledge rushed up his spine and he retracted his hand as if he'd been burned.

Kyle pulled his ushanka over his copper curls, turning his head to meet his enemy’s gaze. As their eyes met, he did something which he’d never done before, completely shattering all their unspoken agreements in one single, incredibly stupid and yet incredibly amazing gesture.

He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Cartman’s.

Unlike all the times before it, this was the first ever time that he’d kissed him without it being some kind of foreplay. It was short, it was sweet, and it was both the best and worst thing he’d ever done.

Cartman remained frozen in a state of shock as Kyle kissed him, still slightly unsure as to why it was happening. It felt so different to the previous times, now that they weren’t being fuelled by lust. As soon as the ginger pulled back he looked away, avoiding Cartman’s gaze determinedly. Despite the darkness, the brunet could tell that he was blushing.

Without a word, Kyle pushed past him to open the door to the closet and walk out, sending a flood of golden light into the tiny space. Cartman watched him go and realised with a sickening feeling in his stomach that he didn’t want him to leave.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for a few moments before leaving the closet himself and returning to the party. Although he knew that Kyle had probably grabbed Stan and left, he still briefly scanned the main room for him. No such luck.

Deep down, as much as he hated to admit it, there was still a tiny part of him which didn’t hate the ginger. That part was the one which had always seen something more in their ‘interactions’, and it was that part which became harder to ignore the more they occurred.

Shoving his feelings away, Cartman forced himself to think about anything but Kyle as he grabbed a red plastic cup of whatever from a random inebriated teenager and downed it in one go. 

Neither of them were ready to admit it yet.

So until then, they’d forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is always appreciated! Please tell me what I did wrong so that I can try to improve in the next fic! And remember that I would much rather that you gave me specifics rather than just 'it's bad' if you do want to give me criticism. That way I can improve.
> 
> And if my grammar is a little off or there are any typos, tell me! I'm writing in British English though, so the word 'grey' has an 'e' in it deliberately.


End file.
